Bomb 2 Hell
Bomb 2 Hell is an alien from Tech 10: Star Spirit. His evolved form is Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell. His undead form is Bomb 2 Hell Requiem. Abilities Bomb 2 Hell's abilities include: * Explosive Infusion **Bomb 2 Hell can infuse an unknown energy into any inorganic material that turns it into a time bomb. The strength of the resulting explosion depends on how long the object was charged for. * Explosion Immunity * Grenade Generation * Enhanced Durability * Timed State Lock **This ability prevents Bomb 2 Hell's body from being changed or damaged in any way once he sets an object to explode. This State Lock will last until the object in question detonates. Appearance Bomb 2 Hell is a black humanoid alien with scaly jade-green markings. He has a somewhat robotic appearance, with exposed hinges on his arms and legs, a grenade on each arm, and a countdown timer on his chest. He has two sunken eyes and a perpetually open jaw that doesn't move when he speaks, constantly baring a row of teeth. The StarTrix Requiem symbol is on his torso. Weaknesses Bomb 2 Hell is unable to turn organic matter, living or dead, into a bomb unless it's in a processed form. In addition, the grenades on his arms take at least five minutes to regenerate after each throw. While his Timed State Lock protects him from receiving any injury, it also prevents him from transforming or timing out, essentially disabling the Omnitrix of whoever uses him. Appearances * Nikopol (Debut) * Time 21 * If: Part 1 (Evolved) Gallery Bomb 2 Hell.png|The original design. Bomb 2 Hell F.png|A female counterpart to Bomb 2 Hell. Bomb 2 Hell Mig.png|An alternate color scheme for Bomb 2 Hell based off of Mig X. Bomb 2 Hell Realism.png|A "Realistic" close-up of Bomb 2 Hell. B2HvsMMS.png|Bomb 2 Hell squaring off against MindMatter. B2hgijinka.png|A female gijinka of Bomb 2 Hell. B2HSteam.png|Steampunk Timeline Bomb 2 Hell Trivia * Bomb 2 Hell's abilities were inspired by the Stand Killer Queen from Diamond Is Unbreakable. * Bomb 2 Hell's hands and wrists can freely rotate 360 degrees without limitation. * When Bomb 2 Hell is charging an object with explosive energy, it creates a noise somewhere between microphone feedback and a snake hissing. * The energy Bomb 2 Hell uses to turn an object into a bomb is generally invisible, but can be visualized as spiraling golden waves composed of smaller lines. * The version of Bomb 2 Hell depicted in the poster where he faces off against MindMatter has spikes on his back and seems to lack the StarTrix symbol. These changes have no bearing on his canon appearance and were simply made for aesthetic purposes. ** The back spikes were later incorporated into his canon appearance, albeit without the one on the back of his head. * Bomb 2 Hell has a battle cry he shouts while performing an attack rush. It begins with the word "BOMB!", which is repeated with each blow. At the end of the attack rush, he shouts "BOMB-BOOM!" with the final blow. Category:Aliens Category:Explosion Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Creepy Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Aliens Category:StarTrix Aliens Category:Mikha'el'baia Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens